jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:15Psiara15/Dagur Szalony-Historii ciąg dalszy.
'Rozdział I' Dagur uratował Czkawkę i pozostałych jeżdźow kosztem swojego życia. Przynajmniej tak sądzili. Zaczął odzyskiwać thumbprzytomność. Pierwsze co zobaczył było dziewczyną. Była blada, jej usta były lekko różowe, a oczy-błękitne i ,,gwieździste". Miała piękne i gęste białe włosy. Dagur Ją znał, była to Abigel. Dagur i Abigel byli parą. Znali się od tak dawna, że nie pamiętali jak się poznali. Wiking zwierzał Jej sie ze wszystkich problemów, ale Ona mu nie. Dziewczyna została porzucona przez rodziców. Oprócz Dagura miała koleżankę-Lisicę. Dogadywały się jak najlepsze przyjaciółki, ale Abigel wolała spędzać czas z Dagurem. Bardzo się kochali. Dagur nie mógł sobie wyobrazić świata bez Abigel. Pewnej nocy Dagur miał niespodziankę dla Abigel. Zasłonił dłońmi Jej oczy i gdzieś Ją prowadził. Kiedy odsłonił Jej oczy była na klifie. Księżyc w pełni oświetlał kwiaty na drzewie. Wszyscy wyobrażali sobie, że wyspa Dagura Szalonego będzie brzydka i nawet przerazająca. Ona była piękna, a zwłaszcza w niektórych miejscach. Miejsce gdzie się teraz znajdowali jest tak piękne, że nawet moja olbrzymia wyobrażnia nie może sobie wyobrazić. Największym problemem jest opisanie tak pięknego i wręcz magicznego miejsca. Grunt, że Abigiel była zachwycona. Dagur pocałował Ja w policzek i założył coś na szyję. Abigel:Co to? Dagur:Naszyjnik mojej mamy. Zmarła zaraz po ciężkim porodzie. Podobno tylko przez sekundę widziała moją siostrę. Abigiel patrzyła na piękny podarunek słuchając słów Dagura. Naszyjnik był piękny, ale stary. Widniała na nim pieczęć Oswalda Zdusznopysznego. Dagur:Dostała go od ojca, zrobiony był specjalnie dla Niej. Zaraz po dostaniu go ojciec oświadczył się. Abigiel patrzyła na Dagura. Pocałowali się. Miło spędzili tę noc. Nadchodził ranek. Dagur:Co się dzieje? Abigiel była czymś zmartwiona. Dobrze to ukrywała, ale Jej ukochany od razu to zobaczył. Abigel:Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, ale... Dagur:Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Spojrzał na Nią. Ona nabrała odwagi i powiedziała, a właściwej wykrzyczała. Abigel:NIE KOCHAM CIĘ!!! Dagura zatkało. Abigel uciekła i tyle Ją widział. Teraz stała nad Nim. Przez te wszystkie lata dał sobie z Nią spokój. Jednak patrząc na Nią czuł, że Ją kocha. Musiał wiedzieć dlaczego uciekła i Go zostawiła. Chciał się o to spytać, ale ledwo starczyło Mu sił na wypowiedzenie kilku imion Jej imiena. Ona Go nie słyszała. Wiedziała, że okrutnie postąpiła, jednak miała powód, wielki powód. 'Rozdział II' Dagur z powodu swojego stanu po kilku minutach usnął. Obudził się...chyba kolejnego dnia. Czuł się o wiele lepiej. Zauważył, że znajdował się w jaskini. Leżał w kocu. Czuł ból w lewej ręce i w głowie. Obie części były starannie zabandażowane. Zauważył światło. Dobiegało z wejście do jaskini. Znajdowała tam się kobieca sylwetka. Abigel? Dagur bał się, że tylko śni. Miał wystarczająco dużo sił, by wstać i dojść do Niej. Mimo wielkiego bólu doszedł i usiadł obok Niej. Nie zauważyła Go albo ignorowała. Patrzyła na piękny widok. Wiking zobaczył jak bardzo zmieniła się przez te lata. Biały warkocz zamienił się w rozpuszczone włosy, które mieniły się dzięki najmniejszemu promieniowi światła. Stała się trochę bardziej blada. Ubranie było podobne. Jej błękitne oczy zamieniły się gwiazdy. Kiedyś była piękna, ładna, a teraz.... Nie da opisać się tego słowami. Dagur:Abig... Spojrzała na Niego. Miał spytać się, dlaczego Go zostawiła. Jej wzrok Go onieśmielił. Zebrał się na odwagę. Miał to powiedzieć... Dagur:Słuchaj...Czy nie widziałaś zielonego gronkiela?! Abigel:Zabójca smoków... Łał niby wtedy miała ładny głos?! Jej głos zmienił się przez te lata z ładnego do...Przepięknego. Spokojny, piękny, uspokający, ciepły, pełen miłości... Po prostu idealny! Abigel:Zamienił się w jeźdzca. Dagur:Skąd Ty wiesz? Abigel:W końcu smok nie ratuja życia łowcu, zwłaszcza kosztem swojego. Dagur:Czy on...?! Abigel:Przykro mi... Muszę się przejść. Była smutna. Kiedy szła Dagur zauważył, że coś ściska w dłoni. Tylko co? 'Rozdział III' Dagur obudził się kolejnego dnia. Chciał poczekać na Abigel zanim pójdzie spać, ale długo nie wracała. Ucieszył się kiedy Ją zobaczył. Jednak Jego szczęście długo nie trwało. Dagur:Co Ty robisz?! Abigel:Dasz radę sam. Zostań tu ile chcesz. Ja muszę iść. Dagur:Zostań ze mną. Abigel:Po tym wszystkim co Ci zrobiłam chcesz, żebym została?! Zapomnił o mnie i żyj dalej! Abigel poszła, a Dagur nie wiedział co robić. Siedział i pilnował ogniska. Zgasił je i mimo swojego stanu postanowił się przejść. Wyspa była dzika. pełna różnych roślin. Nagle usłyszał płacz. Abigel? Tak, to Ona. Najpierw krzyczy, a teraz płacze. Dagur nie mógł patrzeć na Jej cierpienie. Podszedł do Niej, usiadł i obiął. Abigel:Dagur! Idź! Dagur:Nie! Co się tu dzieje?! Abigel:Idź! Abigel upadła na ziemię. Dagur podbiegł najszybciej jak mógł. Ona nie wiedziała co się dzieje i była bardzo przerażona. Dagur nie wiedział co robić i był przerażony. Spróbował Ją uspokoić. Objęła Go ze łzami w oczach. Abigel:Dagur, boję się... Udało się Abigel wiedziała gdzie jest, co się dzieje i nie był już przerażona. Za to rozpłakała się. Dagur usiadził ją na kłodzie. Dagur:Abig... Abigel:Powiem Ci! Powiem Ci wszystko! 'Rozdział IV' Dagur był ciekawy co powie Abigel, ale wolał poczekać aż się uspokoi. Abigel:Zawsze byłam ciekawa, dlaczego moi rodzice mnie zostawili... Teraz już wiem. Jestem chora... Właściwie nie wiem, czy mozna to nazwać chorobą. To co widziałeś ja nazywam ,,atakiem". Mogę go mieć w każdej chwili... Wtedy nie wiem co się dzieje, gdzie jestem i wszystko mnie przeraża. Gdy byłam mała był taki, że nie zwracałam na niego uwagi... Ale z czasem stał się większy, częstszy... I w ogóle... OKROPNIEJSZY! Z Tobą było mi lepiej, lżej,... czułam się szczęśliwa. Kochałeś mnie i gdybyś się dowiedział nie zostawił byś mnie... Spędzenie reszty z życia z kimś kto Ci je zmarnuje jest gorsze od złamanego serca, które z czasem zapomni i się wyleczy! Kiedy Cię znalazłam musiałam Ci pomóc! Miałam tylko pomóc i znowu zniknąć z Twojego życia... Przepraszam... Dagur:Złamałas mi serce, zostawiłaś, odwalaś mi taką scenę, mam do wyboru wiele dziewczyn do wyboru, a Ty jesteś chora i na dodatek mnie przepraszasz! Dagur pocałował Abigel, jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,ale Cię kocham". Czy kiedykolwiek byli szczęśliwsi? 'Rozdział V' Dagur: Wszystko jest gotowe! Dagur i Abigel zaraz po tym, jak znowu zostali parą postanowili wrócić na swoją wyspę. Przez ponad tydzień robili tratwę, zbierali jedzenie, wodę itp. Dużo czasu zajęła sprawa jedzenia. Przed podróżą musieli załatwić ważną sprawę-jedzenia. Abigel powiedziała, że wystarczą im owoce. Dagur uważał, że potrzebują także mięsa. Był bardzo uparty, a Abigel się zgodziła. Okazało się, że na wyspie żyje masa zajęcy i stadko łosi. Mimo swojego bezbronnego wyglądu nie dały się Dagurowi Szalonemu. Jego ranna ręka nie pomagała. I tak stanęło na owocach. Mieli wypływać już dzisiaj, chociaż nie wiedzieli czy im się uda. Dagur wskoczył na tratwę, a Abigel się nad czymś zastanawia. Dagur:O czym tak myślisz? Abigel:Może wypłeniemy jutro? Powinniśmy się pożądnie wyspać. Dagur kiwnął głową na zgodę i poszli spać. Wstali bardzo rano. Słońce odbijało się w oceanie prawie tak pięknie jak w włosach Abigel. Stanęła przed tratwą. Spojrzała się za siebie. Chciała wrócić do domu, ale wtedy musi porzucić tą piękną wyspę dla długiej podróży małą tratwą po wielkim oceanie. Wreszcie zaczęła się ich podróż. Płyneli tak przez parę godzin. Chyba nie chcecie, bym opowiadała jak płyną patrząc na różne rzeczy w milczeniu. Dagur:Abigel? Abigel:Tak? Dagur:Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Abigel:Ale... Dagur:Chodzi mi o to, że wracamy na naszą wyspę... Mówiłem Ci o Smoczym Oku? Abigel:Coś spomniałeś. Dagur:Grunt, że zostawiłem Berserków. I to na długi czas... Chyba jestem najgorszym wodzem. Pocałowała Go w policzek. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. minęło... Kurczę! Płynąc przez wielki ocean można się pogupić w dniach. Pewnego dnia zbierały się chmury. Deszcz? Burza? Sztorm? Co to będzie? Nagle coś błysnęło. Abigel przytuliła się do Dagura, a On Ją trzymał. Zauważył, że znowu coś ściska w dłoni. To... Naszyjnik od Niego. Dagur powinien być szczęśliwy, ale okoliczności Mu przeskadzały. Obudzili się w celi! Co się stało? Walczyli ze strasznym żywiołem i... Co było dalej? Nagle wszedł chyba strażnik. Strażnik:Proszę. Wreszcie się obudziliście? Dagur: Wiesz z kim masz do czynienia?! Stażnik: Dagur Szalony, syn Oswalda Zdusznopysznego... Mam mówić dalej? Razem z innymi strażnikami wziął Ich do wielkiej sali. Znajdowała się tam cała wioska. Na miejscu wodza siedziała kobieta. Kobieta: Dagur Szalony i... Kim Ty jesteś?! Hmmm... Mówiąc to mocno złapała Abigel. Dagur: Zostaw moją dziewczynę! Kobieta: Twoja dziewczyna? W takim razie... Wrzucic Ją razem z tym wariatem! Wrzucili Ich do dziury i... obrzucali ich mięsem? Dagur: Nie sądzę, żeby chcieli Nas nakarmić. Abigel: Właśnie, nie Nas! Była pora karmienia smoka. Co to za smok? Nie wiem. Grunt, że to rzadki gatunek. Dobrze, że rzadki, w końcu kto by chciał spotkać taką ogromną i straszną bestię?! Słychać było tylko śmiechy oddalających się ludzi. Abigel: Wytresuj Go! Dagur: Pragnę Ci przypomnieć, iż WYTRESOWAŁEM GRONKLA! Mieszkańcy już świętowali. Tańczyli, śpiewali itp. Minęło parę minut odkąd wrzucili Ich do dziury. Wyspiarz: Jak Wy uciekliście?! Krzyknął widząc wymykających się Dagura i Abigel. Dagur:Następnym razem nie zostawiajcie drabiny. Wszystkie wzroki zostały skierowane w kierunku grubego wikinga. Wiking: Narzekacie, że jestem zapominalski. Mimo to dajecie mi ważne zadanie. I kto tu jest winny? Kobieta:Łapcie Ich. Kobieta przypomniała Im o zbiegach, którzy już wchodzili na statek. Wikingowie zajeli pozostałe. Dagur: Ej! Zauważyliście, że w Waszych statkach porobiliśmy dziury?! Wikingowie patrzyli na siebie. Nigdzie woda się nie nalewała, ale jeśli ta dziura jest wysoko i będzie się przez nią nalewało dopiero przy głębszej wodzie? Abigel:Kiedy zrobiłeś te dziury? Dagur:Nigdy. Wymyśliłem to, aby zyskać na czasie. Dziewczyna pocałowała Go. Dni mijały Im na rozmowach i innych przyjemnych rzeczach. Ledwo co się obejrzeli, a już byli blisko swojej ukochanej wyspy. 'Rozdział VI' Z każdą minutą zbliżali się do wyspy. Dagur stał za sterem, a Abigel siedziała rozmyślając. Płynęli spokojnie. Abigel:Aaaaaaaaa! Coś prawie trafiło statek! Była to strzała, atakowali ich. Tysiące strzał leciały w Ich stronę. Jedna prawie trafiła Dagura. Abigel:Dagur?! Nic Ci nie jest?! Dagur: Mi nie, ale statkowi tak! Przez dziurę wody szybko przybywało. A było ich coraz więcej. Dagur złapał Abigel za rękę i pociągnął. Dagur:Umiesz pływać?! Nie było czasu na odpowiedź. Wytrzelili płonącą strzałę, która trafiła w statek. Skoczyli do wody, gdy wypłyneli statek już prawie cały spłonął. Atak się skończył, nie zauważyli Ich. Mogli podpłynąc do brzegu. Wreszcie się udało. Zmęczeni położyli się na brzegu. Kilka dziewczyn w Ich wieku biegły w Ich stronę. Skierowały broń w Ich stronę, a Dagur się podniósł. Niektóre dziewczyny były zdziwione, a niektóre się zawstydziły. Same zatopiły statek i o mały włos nie zabiły swojego wodza! Abigel podniosła się na widok kolejnej dziewczyny, która do Nich biegła. Była szczupła i w miarę wysoka. Miała zielone oczy, lekko różowe policzki, piegi długie, rude włosy związane w kucyka. Była wciekła. Dziewczyna:Co Wy tak stoicie?! Miałyście Ich... Dagur? Abigel? Dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona, gdy Ich zobaczyła. Tak samo jak Dagur i Abigel. Dagur:Lisica? Co Wy robicie? Lisica:Długa historia. Jak cieszę, że Was widzę! Szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach... Dagur: Na serio? Mi te okoliczności wcale nie przeszkadzały... Lisica: Chodźce za mną! Wyspa bardzo się zmieniła. Kiedyś piękna, a teraz ponura dziura. Wioska była pusta. Dagur i Abigel nie mogli uwierzyć, że to Ich wyspa. Dagur: Co się tu stało? Lisica: Kiedy odszedłeś dużo się zmieniło. Nie będę Ci wszystkiego opowiadać, ale teraz jest tu okropnie. Głód, choroby, brak kontaktu z resztą świata i wiele innych okropnych rzeczy. Dagur: Gdzie są wszyscy? Lisica: Siedzą w domach. Może ogłosimy zebranie? Dagur kiwnął głową na ,,tak". Lisica wysłała dziewczyny, a sama zaprowadziła Go razem z Abigel do twierdzy. Jak wszystko na tej wyspie twierdza była zniszczona. Usiedli i czekali w ciszy. Lisica: No to... Jesteście znowu razem?! Dagur: Tak. Lisica: To super! A dlaczego w ogóle zerwaliście? A właściwe liczy się to co teraz. Zaraz za dziewczynami przyszła cała wioska. W przeciwieństwie do Nich, mieszkańcy nie mieli siły, byli schorowani i głodujący. Dagur:Jestem najgorszym wodzem świata.... Nikt nie słyszał tego co szeptnął Dagur oprócz Abigel, która spojrzała na Niego. Ludzie patrzyli na wodza z zdziwieniem. Czy to zjawa, czy to sen? Może dzieje się to naprawdę? Lisica wstała. Lisica: Niektórzy z Was mają zwidy, ale to się dzieje naprawdę! Nasz wódz wrócił! Teraz powie, jak Nam pomoże! Dagur wstał. Co miał powiedzieć? Udając, że zabił ojca i robiąc rzeczy, jakie zrobił zdobył szacunek wielu wikingów. A teraz? Wszyscy patrzyli na Niego z nadzieją. Jednak jeden wzrok był wyjątkowy, wzrok Abigel. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Dagur: Nasza wyspa to jedna wielka dziura! Ludzie chorują, głodują! Jednak my się nie damy! Jesteśmy Bersergami! Usiadł dumny z siebie. Jednak mieszkańcy zamiast krzyku entuzjastu, ledwo co krzyknęli. Dagur tego nie rozumiał. Lisica powiedziała, żeby odpoczeli po swojej podróży. Zaprowadziła Ich do domu wodza. Dagur szedł w zamyśleniu. Lisica: O co chodzi? Dagur: Jestem do kitu wodzem... Powiedziałem mowę motywującą, a Oni... Lisica: Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, ale chorzy. Mówię Ci, gdyby byli zdrowi widziałbyś to. Słowa Lisicy podniosły Go na duchu. Razem z Abigel weszli do domku. W przeciweństwie do innych był w dobrym stanie. Tylko strasznie brudny. Dziewczyna usnęła od razu, a Dagur nie mógł. Co będzie? Czy da radę? Czy zawiedzie mieszkańców? Czy zawiedzie... Abigel? Ta mimo, że usnęła przytuliła się do Niego. Dagurowi było od razu lepiej. Po kilku minutach usnął. Na Ich wyspie panowała piękna noc... 'Rozdział VII' Minął miesiąc. Od przybycia Dagura i Abigel sytuacja na wyspie znacznie się poprawiła. Abigel znalazła miejsca na wyspie, które były piękne. Rośliny z tamtąd zasadzili w wiosce. Co prawda nie dawały pożywienia, ale wszystkim poprawiały humor. Z pomocą Dagura mieszkańcy wymyślili sposób na łowienie ryb, których nie był zbyt dużo. Można by tak opowiadać w nieskończoność, po prostu było lepiej. Pewnego z ładniejszych dni na tej wyspie cos się stało. Lisica szła brzegiem wyspy. Co jakiś czas strzelała z łuku. Pomyślała, że następnym razem weźmie kuszę. Strzały były bardzo potrzebne. Najpierw je wytrzeliwała, a potem zbierała. Jedna z nich poleciała daleko. Po kilku minutach zbliżała się do miejsca, gdzie prawdopodobnie wylądowała strzała i coś zobaczyła. Kłoda? Nie... Co to było. Postanowiła biec. Zobaczyła strzałę. Wylądowała obok nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Lisica znała każdego na wyspie, Ona nie była stąd. Była w Jej wieku, trochę przy kości, tylko trochę. Średniej długości brązowe włosy były rozpuszone, lecz z boku miała mały warkoczyk. Różowiutkie policzki i usta. Lisica nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo, wzięła dziewczynę do wioski. Wszyscy patrzyli na dziewczynę.'' ''Dagur podszedł do Niej, a Ona otworzyła swoje niebieskie oczy. Wódz Bersergów spytał kim jest, więc wstała. Dziewczyna: Mówią mi Olka Kupczynka... Dagur: Mam rozumieć, że jesteś kupcem? Kupczynka: Z czegoś trzeba żyć. Dagur: Momencik. Poszedł się naradzić z Abigel i swoją Prawą Ręką, którą została Lisica. Nadawała się na Nią, poza tym Dagur nie miał zbytnio wyboru... Lisica: Kupiec? Myślicie o tym, co ja? Dagur: Przyda Nam się. Tylko, żeby nikomu o Nas nie wygadała. Abigel: Dlaczego? Lisica: Jesteśmy łatwą zdobyczą dla innych klanów. Abigel: Dagur, a co z Twoją siostrą? Dagur: Ostatnio jak Ją widziałem była na mnie wciekła. Dam Jej spokój. Abigel: Ona myśli, że nie żyjesz. Powinna się dowiedzieć... Ale jak tam chcesz. Cała trójka podeszła do Olki, która siedziała sobie na stole. Kupczynka: I co? Dagur: Więc będziesz dla Nas załatwiać jedzenie, wodę, broń i nikomu o Nas nie powiesz. Kupczynka: Nawet Johanowi Kupczemu! ...Ale... Ja też chcę coś z tego mieć! Dagur: Co?! Kupczynka: Odkąd pamiętam, podrózuję. Nigdy nie miałam takiego prawdziwego domu... Dagur: Załatwione. Kupczynka:Juuhhuuu!!! Olka została zaprowadzona do swojego nowego domku. Tak jak wszystkie na wyspie, ten tez był zniszczony. Rozejrzała się. Dagur i Lisica stali w drzwiach. Ona może załatwić Ich wyspie wszystko co potrzeba! Jeśli ten domek się Jej spodoba... Kupczynka:Nigdy nie widziałam tak zniszczonego domku! Ale tu nie o sam domek chodzi, tylko o miejsce na ziemi! Lisica: Kupczynka, tylko pamiętaj o drugiej części umowy! Kupczynka: Pamiętam, pamiętam! To, że wszyscy nazywają mnie Olką Kupczynką nie oznacza, że to lubię. Wolę, być po prostu Olka... Lisica: Dobrze, Kupczynko! Dagur miał wolne tej nocy, więc postanowił poszukać Abigel. Od jakiegoś czasu znikała, ale jak to wódz nie miał czasu. Co się stało? Chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Ich wyspa nie należała do najmniejszych. Jednak Dagur znalazł Ją. Siedziała na kłodzie, którą otaczały kwitnace drzewa. Takim miejsc było mało, jednak Je znalazła. Usiadł obok Niej. Patrzyła przed siebie. Siedzieli tak razem, az dochodził ranek. Dagur: Co się dzieje? Abigel:Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, ale... Dagur. Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzeć wszystko. Spojrzała się na Niego. Była zmartwiona, a promienie słońca odbijały się w Jej włosach. Zupełnie jak... Wtedy, gdy powiedziła Dagurowi, że Go nie kocha! Powiedzieli to samo, spędzili razem noc, to stało się rano! Przecież się kochają! Dagur był przerażony. To nie może się skończyć! Abigel: Jestem w ciąży... 'Rozdział VIII' Dagur i Abigel stali się małżeństwem i niedługo mieli zostać także rodzicami. Olka Kupczynka bardzo Im pomogła, ale okazało się... Ona czasami zachowuje się jakby była walnięta! Ostatnio mówiąc o swojej przygodzie omal nie trafiła jednego z wikingów toporem! A na weselu zaczęło się od pięknej przemowy Olki, a zakończyło się na... Po prostu była walnięta i tyle! Lisica i Abigel siedziały w domku. Wreszcie zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Lisica potrafiła szybko uspokoić Abigel podczas ataku. Nie tak szybko jak Dagur, ale i tak bardzo pomagała. Siedziały przy stole popijając herbatkę. Żona wodza słuchała przyjaciółki głaszcząc się po brzuchu. Dziewczyna opowiadała jak uczyła pozostałe dziewczyny strzelać z łuku i robić inne rzeczy. Lisicę od zawsze interesowały takie rzeczy i była w nich dobra. Pozostałe dziewczyny z Ich wyspy były... typowymi dziewczynkami, a teraz stały się wojowniczkami. Dagur spacerował przez wyspę. Na początku cieszył się na wieść o ciąży, a teraz... Ciągle myślał, że nie da rady, że będzie do kitu ojcem. Z czasem coraz bardziej się tego obawiał. Abigel jest już w dziewiątym miesiącu. Przecież Oni są za młodzi! Dagur pomyślał, że nigdy nie będzie gotowy... Starał się, o tym nie myśleć. Chciał zająć się swimi obowiązkami wodza, ale ciągle się przeimował. Dagur Szalony ojcem?! To Go przerastało, dlatego postanowił się przejść. Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś Go woła. Była to jedna z wojowniczek. Dagur: Co się stało? Wojowniczka:Atakują Nas! Razem z dziewczyną pobiegli. Do Ich wyspy zbliżała sie cała flota. Nie wiadomo kto to był, jednak wiedzieli co to znaczy. Na wodza czekali wikingowie Wojowniczki Lisicy, ale gdzie Lisica? Dagur zauważył, że biegnie w Ich stronę. Była jakaś taka dziwna. Dagur: Co Ci jest? Lisica: Nic! Od razu przestała byc jakaś taka dziwna. Wszyscy czekali, byli gotowi do ataku. Z floty wroga wyskoczyła duża ilość wojowników, która zaczęła atakować. Bersergowie także zaczęlli. Dagur oraz Wojowniczki Lisicy stali dalej. Dziewczyny strzelały z łuków i kusz, trafiając dużą ilość przeciwników. Wódz mimo wielkiej ochoty dołączenia do bitwy, musiał pamiętać o swojej ciężarnej żonie. W końcu nie mógł Jej zostawić samej... Wiedział, że jest Nią Kupczynka i jedna z wojowniczek. Mimo to martwił się o Abigel. Lisica: Dagur! Oni są zbyt silni! Wojownicy zbliżali się do Dagura. Dziewczyny z powodu wielkiego stresu miały problem, aby celnie strzelać. Został tylko On i Lisica. Lisica: Zajmę się Nimi, a Wy uciekajcie! Mam plan... Dagur musiał Jej zaufać, w końcu to Jego prawa ręka. Lisica bardzo celnie strzelała, ale wojowników wciąż przybywało. Jaki Ona miała plan? Dagur ukrył się w lesie. Ani On, ani dziewczyna nie wiedzieli co kombinuje Lisica. Zbliżała się do Nich armia z swoim wodzem na czele. Oni mieli Lisicę! Jak Oni to zrobili?! Bersergom została tylko nadzieja, że to część planu. Wódz: A więc ty jesteś ten Dagur Szajbusowy? Szajbusowy? Na serio? Dagur: Właściwie Szalony... Wódz: Ta dziewczyna mówi, że jesteś taki waleczny... Że ja boję się Ciebie i dlatego mam taka wielką armię... Udowodnię, że się Ciebie nie boję... Ja kontra Ty! Dagur: Zgoda! Złapali pozostałe Wojowniczki Lisicy, żeby nie oszukiwali. Pojedynek się zaczął. Dagur od dawna nie walczył, zwłaszcza na śmierć i życie... Wódz okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem. Po długim czasie Dagur się przewrócił, to była idealna okazja, żeby Go zabić. Jaki jest plan Lisicy, a co ważniejsze czy Dagur przeżyje? Wódz miał zadać ostateczny cios, gdy nagle... Trafiła Go strzała z trucizną, wytrzeliła Ją Lisica. Przeciwnik Dagura zdążył tylko wydać głośny jęk i... umarł. Lisica: Komu?! Komu?! Wojownicy widzieli jak celnie strzelała, a teraz od jednej strzały mogli umrzeć. Uciekli, a Lisica trzeliła strzałą w drzewo wystraszając Ich na dobre. Dagur podniósł się i podszedł do Niej. Dagur: Jak Ty to?! I dlaczego dopiero teraz?! Lisica: Kupczynka dała mi jedną taką strzałę, więc trzymałam ją na specjalną okazję. Szli w stronę domu wodza. Lisica: Gdybym strzeliła w jednego z wojowników, wódz dalej kazałby Im atakować. Musiałam zabić Ich przywódcę. Widziałeś jak walczył, nie mogłam ryzykować, musiałam poczekać na odpowiedni moment... Lisica wchodziła do domku uśmiechając się, a Dagur za Nią. Dagur: Czyli wtedy, kiedy miał mnie zab... Przerwał Mu płacz dziecka... 'Rozdział IX' Dagur obawiała się bycia ojcem, ale teraz już nie... Trzymał na rękach swoją córkę-Malwinę. Tyle musiał przejść. Spojrzał na śpiącą Abigel...A ile Ona musiała przejść... Właśnie rozmawiała z Lisicą. Abigel była przerażona, a Jej przyjaciółka-zdziwiona. Przecież żona wodza przed chwilą miała atak, a teraz znowu. Lisica zrozumiała, co się dzieje... Gerda: Lisica! Atakują nas! Przywódczyni spojrzała się na jedną z Jej wojowniczek. Gerda: Co się dzieje? Abigel: Rodzę! Gerda zemdlała, a do domku weszła Olka. Kupczynka: Ładnego macie trupa! Czy to nie Gerda? Gerda: Ja żyję... Kupczynka: Szkoda! Lisica: Kurczę, co mam robić? Jestem potrzebna podczas walki... Kupczynka: Jestem Mistrzynią Przyjmowania Porodu! Abigel: Ani...się...waż... I tak Abigel została z Olką i Gerdą. Lisica biegła stronę Dagura, musiała się uspokoić... Zaraz zacznie się walka, więc Dagur nie mógł się dowiedzieć. W końcu ten fakt wszystko utrudni... Abigel leżała w łóżku. Kupczynka: Spokój! Oddychaj... właśnie tak... Wdech,...wydech... Spokojnie to tylko poród... Już dobrze. Jesteś gotowa?! Gerda: Tak! Abigel: A ja to co?... Kupczynka: Trochę zrozumienia dla Gerdy! Masz pojęcia jaki ten poród... Gerda zemdlała. Kupczynka: ...jest dla Niej trudny? Ja się Nią zajmę, a Ty... Rób, co chcesz! Wzięła Gerdę, a Abigel czuła się, tak jakby to nie Ona rodziła. Wielu trudach Abigel urodziła córeczkę, była piękniutka... Kupczynka: Cofam me słowa... Nie jestem Mistrzynią Przyjmowania Porodu... Bo jestem nią razem z Gerdą! Uła! Uła! Taniec zwycięstwa. Uła! Uła! Taniec zwycięstwa... I rozwaliły system. 'Rozdział X' Olka szykowała się do podróży. Jej statek nie należał do największych i najlepszych, ale nawet gdyby mogła nie wymieniłaby go. Lisica: Cześć Kupczynka! Kupczynka: Hej! Lisica: Dokąd tym razem? Kupczynka: Na Berk. Lisica: Berk?! Mogę popłynąć z Tobą? No wiesz, przydałoby się trochę informacji. Kupczynka: Dobrze. Lisica wskoczyła na statek. Kupczynka: A nie powinnaś powiedzeć innym? Lisica: Dagur jest strasznie zajęty, a Wojowniczki... Przydałby Im się trening. Kupczynka: Czyli Ty znikniesz, a One będą musiały sobie same poradzić? Lisica: Tak. Statek zaczął odpływać. Kupczynka: Mów mi Olka, dobrze? Lisica: Dobrze, Kupczynko. Ledwo co się obejrzały i dotarły do Berk. Lisica zwinnie zeszła z statku. Lisica: Idę się rozejrzeć! Kupczynka: Odpływamy wieczorem. Lisica chodziła po wiosce i rozglądała się. Chciałaby, by Jej wyspa była taka,...Albo lepsza! Nagle zobaczyła Jeźdzów Smoków. Jak można latać na smokach? Nieważne, pasowałoby przyjrzeć się sprawie bliżej. Mogłaby stać się szpiegiem albo czymś, w tym stylu. Chyba zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Nic dziwnego, w końcu nigdy Jej nie widzieli. Uwagę Lisicy zwrócił Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, który wylądował...A właściwie chłopak na Nim... Był już wieczór, a Olka czekała na swoją kumpelę. W końcu przyszła... Kupczynka: A co Ty taka? Lisica: Niby jaka? Lisica stała sie ,,normalna", ale Olka nie dała się tak łatwo. Podczas podróży pytała się o to kumpeli, ale nic nie słyszała. Wracały na wyspę, którą Wojowniczki trochę rozwaliły. W końcu zostały bez przywódcy. Lisica patrzyła na ocean i rozmyślała. Była zakochana... 'Rozdział XI' Minęło sześć lat. Wyspa była piękniejsza, a Dagur był coraz bardziej szanowany jako wódz. Abigel była w drugiej ciąży i miała wielką nadzieję... Że Olka nie przyjmie Jej porodu. Malwina była piękna, lecz wojownicza. W przyszłości miała zostać wodzę. Oddanie władzy mężowi nie wchodzi w grę. Szczęście dotykało każdego mieszkańca Ich wyspy. Wojowniczki radziły sobie bez Lisicy, która była na przeszpiegach na Berk. Tak między nami, nie tylko o to chodziło. <3 '''Po prostu szczęście, szczęście, szczęście, szczęście i... Dam może z tym spokój... Malwina po treningu, razem z rodzicami poszła do jednego z najpięknieszych miejsc na wyspie. Siedzieli tam, przytulając się i patrząc na ocean. Dagur: Kocham Was... Ale czy szczęście może trwać wiecznie...? Koniec''' *Zapraszam na moje inne opowiadanie ,,Moja Własna Historia". *Miałam pomysł na kilka kolejnych części, ale nie wiem... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone